A mil por hora
by Sthefynice
Summary: Cuando se viaja por carretera, no todo puede salir tan mal ¿verdad?


**A mil por hora**

 **Sinopsis: ** Cuando se viaja por carretera, no todo puede salir tan mal ¿verdad?

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y Toei (Trollei) Animation. Yo sólo los uso para divertirme y desestresarme un rato, en todos los sentidos.

 _Este fic es originalmente concebido para el Digi-Reto "Las Mendigas fickeras II" del foro Proyecto 1-8._

Y va dedicado exclusivamente para la mente maestra que ideó este reto... ¡ **SkuAg**! :D Tenía guardado esto desde hace mucho tiempo, pero por razones de inseguridad literaria y bloqueo no lo había publicado e.e De igual manera, espero que el comienzo te guste y que el resultado esté siendo el esperado (Y no, no tendrá un sólo capi. Tuve que dividirlo) Agregaré más detalles y tomaré en cuenta tus sugerencias ;P

En caso de que no te esté gustando, tendrás la libertad de despotricar contra él, lol.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Les sugeriré amablemente que desconecten su cerebro por unos minutos y que lean sin buscar mucha lógica al asunto, porque esta historia es un prácticamente un **PWP** ( _Plot/What Plot? / ¿Argumento?¿Cuál argumento?_ ) que no se creó con otro propósito más que reír y distraer un rato ;D Y que quede en los registros que es la primera vez que escribo sin que me importa mucho el argumento, lol.

No está beteado del todo, por lo que si ven detallitos es porque se me pasaron por alto pero que después planeo arreglar.

¡Felices lecturas!

* * *

 **I.**

—No lo comprendo. De verdad que no lo comprendo. —Susurró un Taichi asombrado cuando terminó de revisar el capó del auto, un Chevrolet Chevette blanco tan viejo que a simple vista parecía que se desplomaría en cualquier momento. Y es que no podían viajar con eso, lo sabía; lo supo desde la primera vez que lo vio, a primeras horas de esta mañana. Andaba con un humor de perros desde entonces, algo muy raro en él, desde luego. Pero ¿cómo no podía perder los estribos con esta cosa? Ya dejó de contar las veces en las que el carro se apagaba solo y los dejaba varados a mitad de la nada. Porque ni siquiera estaban en la ciudad, no... estaban entre puro monte y culebra. No veía a nadie más alrededor y... un momento, ¿no son éstos tipos de lugares donde últimamente asaltaban y violaban a la gente? Taichi al caer en cuenta de esto comenzó a desesperarse aún más y había llegado el momento en el que el tic en su ojo izquierdo se rebelara. Respirando profundamente, se secó distraídamente el sudor de su frente y se terminó de colocar su camiseta.

El sonido de un cansino suspiro a su derecha le distrajo.

—Yo tampoco lo comprendo, en serio. ¡Ayer lo revisé y estaba perfectamente! —Intentó explicar el Superior Joe al borde de un colapso. Tenía sed desde hace unas horas atrás y esperaba poder llegar a una gasolinera y averiguar si habría algún mecánico disponible, con suerte. Aunque de tan sólo pensarlo su bolsillo comenzaba a gruñir mentalmente...

Daisuke negó al escuchar sus palabras. —La última vez que pasamos una estación de gasolina fue hace como una hora, Joe-senpai. Intenté comunicarme con los demás, pero... creo que tenemos un problema con las líneas o algo parecido. —Susurró desanimado, quejándose en silencio de los acontecimientos. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho mal para merecerse tal tortura? Lo único que había querido era un poco de paz y viajar con Hikari-chan... ¿acaso era mucho pedir? ¿El no haber querido sacar la basura de su casa había producido esta actual calamidad?

Un jalón suave de cabello le distrajo, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones. — ¿Lo ven? Se los dije. Este cacharro no nos llevaría a ninguna parte, ¿acaso no han visto todo este humo que desprendió a lo largo del camino? ¡Es un desastre, todo aquí es un desastre! ¡Ni siquiera hay aire acondicionado y ya llevo bastante que me _muero_ del calor! —Expresó con voz lastimera Mimi Tachikawa, una Sailor Scout que a medio tiempo lucha por el Amor y la Justicia y... ¡Oh no, que esa línea es para otro libreto!, se recordó. Así que decidió volver a ser aquella princesa vestida de novia que cabalgaba en su majestuoso y elegante corcel... ¿O era unicornio? Quién sabe, pero de lo que la mayoría de los Digi-Elegidos estaban de acuerdo, era en la siguiente cosa: Mimi Tachikawa era una diva ejemplar.

Taichi suspiró hastiado, no sabía que era peor: si estar en medio de la nada sin ningún rastro de comida a la vista, o el estar de acuerdo con ella.

— ¿Algún otro plan? —Murmuró, secando el sudor de su frente.

Ambos chicos negaron, pero Mimi se quedó pensativa, con su dedo índice apoyado en su mejilla.

—Creo recordar tener algo valioso en mi bolso...

* * *

 **II.**

El sonido de alegres y melodiosas risas le distrayeron momentáneamente de su labor. No obstante, por suerte contaba con la ayuda de hermosa novia como copiloto. Aunque la carretera visiblemente se encontrara desierta, tenia algunos minutos sin que ningún carro en ambas vías se asomara, inquietándole levemente el asunto.

—Algo extraño está pasando aquí... —Murmuró, creyendo que dicha oración la había compartido solamente en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Uh? ¿Sucede algo, Yama-kun? —Inquirió Sora, mirando hacia todos lados. Iba vestida de un hermoso conjunto amarillo floreado que hacía de algunas personas chillar a la vista. Pero nada de eso funcionaba con Sora Takenouchi, imponiendo el último grito de la moda a toda hora. Y ahora de manera literal, señores.

Yamato Ishida, quién portaba un uniforme misteriosamente parecido al del instituto, negó con vehemencia. —No, nada. Es sólo que se me hace extraño... Había apostado con Joe y Koushiro a la cabaña. Sé que es algo tonto, lo sé, no te alteres. —Se apresuró en articular apenas ella se expresó con una conocida mueca. —Pero sabes muy bien que a veces no podemos evitar estas cosas.

Ella asintió, lentamente.

—Bueno, es verdad. Puedo comprenderlo, aunque me extraña que el nombre de Taichi no esté asomado en la apuesta...

El sonido de un par de risas en la parte trasera del auto, le hizo ver de reojo al par de adolescentes que se encontraban más que contentos: a Takeru Takaishi y a Hikari Yagami vestidos con sus ropas cotidianas y gafas de sol. Hikari traía entre sus manos a su querida y nueva videocámara, y aparentemente ambos se estaban divirtiendo un montón por el rumbo de conversación que al que los más grandes llegaron.

—Es que mi hermano quería que viajáramos juntos...

—...Y cuando a última hora se enteró que ella iba a montarse en nuestro auto... —Prosiguió Takeru en tono confidencial, causando que ambos adolescentes no pudieran parar de reír. Takeru rodeó con su brazo a los hombros de Hikari, como quién no quiere la cosa, y ella en respuesta apoyó su cabeza en su frente aún carcajéandose. Sora disfrutó el verlos así, se veían tan alegres... tan jóvenes, tan _libres._

Rodó los ojos divertida, y posó nuevamente su vista al frente. Colocó su mano encima de la del conductor, y de reojo pudo ver como Yamato se quedó observando sus manos unidas por un momento.

Como ningún auto o camión se visualizaba en la carretera, aprovechó ese momento para voltear su mirada hacia ella, obsequiándole una pequeña sonrisa, gesto que ella correspondió.

Todo estaba bien en su universo, y nada ni nadie arruinaría su viaje.

* * *

 **III.**

— ¿Me pasan las patatas, por favor? —Inquirió la copiloto Miyako, en un fingido tono amable hacia los chicos. Llevaban horas, entiéndase, _horas_ tratando de animar al mayor del grupo, Koushiro Izumi para que, por el amor de Kami, ¡maneje más rápido! Que con 40km/h no se llegaba a ninguna parte.

Pero claro, intenten explicarle algo tan básico al experto de la Aritmancia... y sin duelos ni varitas de por medio para que se sorprendan de los resultados.

—Ya has comido bastante. —Protestó Cody desde el asiento trasero, abrazando la bolsa de botanas en su regazo. —Desde que te subiste al auto con nosotros, todo lo que has hecho es comer y comer. — _"¡Si hasta pareces ya una vaca!"_ , fue lo que se le pasó por la mente para decirle pero se mordió la lengua con fuerza. La triste verdad era... que necesitaba ir al baño. Cuanto antes. Y ¿cuando fue la última vez que Koushiro pasó en modo de tortuga a una estación de servicio, de todos modos?

—Pero... bueno, no he comido las gomitas. —Lloriqueó en broma sin molestarse mucho por el carácter del pequeño. Se encontraban en ninguna parte, en ningún lugar conocido y sus celulares hace mucho que dejaron de funcionar. Ella más que nadie sería la primera en perder los nervios y aquí estaba... fingiendo que no le importaba mucho que se hiciera de noche y siguieran perdidos. Cosa que era del todo mentira, pero como dicen en una de las mejores animaciones de América: _"Sonrían y saluden, muchachos. Sonrían y saluden..."_

Cody de manera solidaria pareció entenderla, por lo que le alcanzó la bolsa de nubes y peces comestibles de goma. Antes de que Ken o el conductor Izumi pudieran agregar algo, el vehículo se estremeció y un sonido horrible hizo a Koushiro pisar el freno enseguida. Luego de algunos segundos de confusión y silencio, preguntó: — ¿Están todos bien?

—Al parecer, sí. —Respondió Ken serio, evaluando los posibles daños. —No quiero alarmarlos, pero creo que es mejor que salgamos por un momento del coche.

En respuesta, todos suspiraron y enseguida obedecieron.

No era el primer contratiempo que les ha pasado en el día de hoy. ¿Qué era lo que ahora seguía?

* * *

 **IV.**

— ¡ _Ta dan_! —Exclamó Tachikawa con los objetos misteriosos en la mano.

Dichos objetos... parece que no fueron del agrado de sus compañeros.

—No, no. Yo no voy a usar _eso._ —Señaló con su mano Tai, con una mueca de horror.

Daisuke secundó. — ¡Sí, es verdad! ¿De dónde diablos sacaste eso? —Inquirió escandalizado, esquivando por poco el zape de su senpai por decir aquella palabrota en la que en estos momentos era justificada.

Mimi frunció el ceño, regalándoles una fea mirada: —¡Dejen de menospreciar a mis bebés, les dejé uno a Sora y Miyako! ¿Qué no entienden? ¡ _Esto_ es lo que nos sacará del apuro en el que, por culpa del Superior Joe nos encontramos! —Hizo énfasis en aquel par de _Woki Toki_ último modelo... decorados por completo de colores y figuras de _Monster High_.

—¡Oye, que ése carro era de mi abuelo! —Intentó defenderse Joe muy ofendido. Gracias a él, con todo y sus problemas de desplazamiento, le era perfecto para ir y venir de la facultad... en cuestión de 5 horas si manejaba a 30km/h. O en 3, si es que no había mucho tráfico. Pero al menos esa cosa se movía y era lo que contaba.

— ¿Y bien? —Inquirió Mimi, ignorando por completo el último comentario, mientras se colocaba nuevamente su sombrero de paja rosa y acercando los aparatos a los chicos. Tai y Daisuke se miraron de reojo.

— ¿Tienes alguna otra idea menos humillante, senpai?

—Desde luego que sí, Dai. Observa y aprende. —Le dijo mientras se alejaba un poco de sus compañeros. Volteó a su alrededor, y con la esperanza de ver pasar algún otro auto usando alguno de sus encantos, se subió el ruedo de sus monos negros, el de la pierna derecha hasta la pantorrilla. Y a continuación, la alzó al aire. En una especie de representación del Lago de los Cisnes en el que ni a Mimi le gustaría representar.

—Tai... ¿Qué haces? —Inquirió Joe sorprendido, con su corazón desbocado y no evitar el continuarle mirando de manera rara, como si éste finalmente haya perdido sus facultades.

—Llamando la atención de algún pervertido, ¿qué más? Lo que sea con tal de salir de aquí.

Daisuke no pudo evitar carcajearse.

— ¡Eso no está nada bien! —Exclamó el Superior apretando sus puños.

A medida que se acercaba otra discusión, Mimi instintivamente comenzó a presionar los botones del aparato.

—Yo no quería hacer esto, pero luego de tantas horas de locura, ustedes me obligaron: creo que llamaré a Sora.

* * *

 _Continuará..._


End file.
